Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the expanded universe based on Marvel Comics, with president and producer, Kevin Fiege, coming with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe. In 2006, Fiege signed a contract with Fox Studios to retain the rights of the X-Men, Deadpool, and Fantastic Four arc characters back and produce those characters into the larger universe beyond the Avengers characters. Fiege has opened his mind to producing more R-rated films for the more adult themed characters such as Wolverine, Deadpool, and more on. He, along with directors James Gunn, James Mangold, and Anthony Russo, confirmed that many series on both Netflix and ABC will take place in the expanded universe. The television shows being produced over the years will be Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, Moon Knight, Blade, Deadpool, Agent Venom, Gambit, Cable & The X-Force, The Thunderbolts, and The Punisher on Netflix, as ABC will feature Agents Of SHIELD, She-Hulk, Blue Marvel, Nate Grey, The Inhumans, Silver Sable, New Warriors, and Legion. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All. THIS PAGE IS ESSENTIALLY A SCENARIO IF X-MEN AND FANTASTIC FOUR WERE ALWAYS A PART OF THE MARVEL STUDIOS CONTRACT.) Movie Phases Phase 1 * Iron Man Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: Brilliant, but arrogant billionaire playboy industrialist, Tony Stark, begins conducting weapons in his company name that could provide useful for national security as well as the United States military. This quickly draws the eye to terrorists, who call themselves the Ten Rings, as they kidnap Stark during one of his getaways from the United States. While pressured by the Rings to build a weapon to use against the United States for a nuclear war, he decides to use his knowledge and build a suit of armor to escape. Upon returning to America, Stark dons the identity of Iron Man upon building a renovated suit from the suit he used to escape. Stark decides that his first action must be to use the Iron Man suit to go to war against Russia, where brilliant engineer, Anton Vanko, uses the suit to overthrow Iron Man. Will Tony use the suit to his advantage and embrace his newfound role as Iron Man? Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonist: Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo After Credits: Tony is driving on the roads of California and enters his mansion, when JARVIS has detected a strange figure in his house. Tony goes around the house to try to find who it is and a shadowy figure asks Tony if he really thinks he is the only "superhero" in the world. Tony is speechless and begins showing antagonizing behavior towards this figure. The figure pops out and it is revealed to be Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. Fury then says, "I'm here to talk about the Avengers Initiative". The screen cuts to black. Deaths: Ho Yinsen (killed by the Ten Rings leader due to protecting Tony for helping him escape the cave) * Ant-Man Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: Coming up from poverty, brilliant CEO scientist of Pym Industries, Hank Pym, uses his time to create to discover a revolution that could alter an individual's size, thus resulting in the creation of the Pym Particles. After the government claims that Pym is crazed for making the particles, he tests the particles on himself, only to shrink in size. Pym uses a suit he designed specifically for the particles, in which he uses it to fight crime, with the helping hand of his beloved wife, Janet Van Dyne. Struggling with his bipolar disorder, Pym is soon investigated upon by the CIA and faces a new threat known as Yellowjacket. Pym ties this all back to Darren Cross, the CEO of Cross Technological Enterprises, who tries to replicate the serum and use it to cause mayhem to the world, including supplying for HYDRA. Will Pym be able to stop Cross in time before he creates an army? Protagonist: Hank Pym/Ant-Man Antagonist: Darren Cross/Yellowjacket End Credits 1: Pym's closest associate at Pym Industries, Abe Zimmer, who helped Pym use a prototype from the Particles to stop Cross, has received a message from the Himalayas, the snowy mountain where there have been numerous strange seismic activities and Zimmer must use Pym's new prototype to find out where it is. When Zimmer arrives at the Himalayas, he hears a loud scream come from close-by. When Zimmer looks up in horror, a green monstrous figure known as the Hulk is there and angrily looks at Zimmer. The screen then cuts to black. End Credits 2: Hank Pym shows the prototype he has been working on to Janet. Pym apologizes for the third time on not following the heist plans to Cross Enterprises the way him and Janet agreed. Janet is annoyed by this, but Pym introduces Janet to the Wasp prototype for her to physically aid him in future battles. Janet smiles and says "It's about damn time". Deaths: N/A * The Incredible Hulk Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Years previous when he was exposed to the gamma radiation that turned him into the green monster known as the Hulk, scientist Bruce Banner spends his life in exile and travelling around the world in order to avoid the government, who have ordered a five-year-long manhunt on Banner. Separated from his lover, Betty Ross, Bruce soon emerges as the Hulk and his dangerous vendetta is widely known to the world. Bruce tries to warn his nemesis, General Thunderbolt Ross, that fellow soldier, Emil Blonsky, is trying to use the same gamma radiation serum to create a weapon. Bruce's worst fear comes true when Blonsky becomes the Abomination, which puts everything Bruce values in danger, including Betty. Will Bruce have to unleash the monster within in order to defeat the greater monster? Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk and General Thunderbolt Ross Antagonist: Emil Blonsky/Abomination End Credits: Dr. Sterns, after being injured by the Abomination, wakes up in the distraught room that Abomination escaped from earlier. Sterns's head is a lot larger and Sterns finds out gamma radiation has entered his skull, enlarging his brain and making him a lot more intelligent... Deaths: Emil Blonsky/Abomination (smashed to death by the Hulk in Harlem during the final battle) * Iron Man: Legacy Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the world now knowing that Tony Stark is the Iron Man, the public press question Stark on his weapons and how his Iron Man suits need to be sold or given to the government to use to protect the nation, instead of in the hands of Stark himself. Stark avoids the government and is pressured by fellow ally, Colonel James Rhodes, who continues to remind Tony that the government will come after him. Meanwhile, after Anton Vanko's death, Russia has been in mourning and the Ten Rings have been making several more terrorist attacks on American soil. Vanko's son, Ivan, rises up from the radar and swears revenge on Stark. After an encounter with Ivan, Tony knows that Ivan is a dangerous, blood-thirsty man, who seeks to destroy the Stark legacy. With dodging the likes of this maniac, Tony learns more about his father, who was never the man Tony thought he was and learns more about the Stark name. While Ivan tries to rebuild what his father built and create an army, Tony must confront his corrupt past... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Director Nick Fury, and James Rhodes/War Machine Antagonists: Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger, and Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo II After Credits: Tony is helping Rhodey test out the new and improved War Machine armor. Rhodey seems to be flying better than Tony was when Tony first don the Iron Man suit. Rhodey teases Tony about this and the two exchange insults, as Tony tells Rhodey to be his new sidekick. Deaths: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (falls to his death down Stark Tower after Tony uses his new armor to beat him up, in which Tony still feels guilty over) * Thor Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: As the son of Odin Allfather and the king of the Norse gods, Thor Odinson is soon to take the rightful position as King of Asgard from his aging, but very proud father. However, his position is delayed when the Frost Giants, who are at a violent war with the Asgardians, attacks Asgard to steal the Destroyer, as well as one of the Infinity Stones. An enraged Thor invades Jotunheim along with the likes of the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and his mischievous brother, Loki. This backfires Thor's position as King and to make up for his mistake, Thor must travel through the Nine Realms to find where Laufey and the Frost Giants have hidden the Infinity Stone, one of the most powerful objects in the universe. This leads Thor to Earth, where he meets Jane Foster, who he quickly falls in love with. However, Thor grows suspicious of his brother, in which he learns more about Loki's true past. Loki gets to killing Thor's mother, which enrages Thor. Thor must stop Loki, who seeks to rule Asgard, as well as use the Space Infinity Stone to create a powerful object that could wipe out the Nine Realms... Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral Antagonists: Loki, Laufey, and The Destroyer After Credits: SHIELD agent Melinda May, who leads one of Fury's private divisions in SHIELD, directs Erik Selvig, who is a good Earth-bound friend of Thor's, to a chamber where another Infinity Stone has been for many years; the Power Stone, which holds the powerful object known as the Tesseract. Selvig is lost for words and Loki, who was assumed to be dead, appears, but nobody sees him due to his powers. Loki then smiles in the mirror to himself and tells himself, "This is where the fun begins". Deaths: Laufey (killed by Loki for being essentially being Loki's true father) and The Destroyer (destroyed by Thor on Earth during the Destroyer's reign) * X-Men: Mutants Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: In the early 1980s, when the Cold War was beginning to grow tense, a mutant known as Charles Xavier meets fellow mutant Erik Lehnsherr. Xavier having the ability of telepathy so strong to control the minds of others and Erik having the ability to manipulate magnetic fields, the two form an alliance, despite their vastly different backgrounds. The two become very close friends and venture off to find young mutants to form a team, as the country is at the brink of a nuclear war. Xavier dons the team's name as X-Men and the world becomes fully aware of the existence of mutants. However, a wealthy group of mutants known as the Hellfire Club has been secretly using nuclear codes from all the nations and using their powers to kill inferior mutants to prevent them from stooping the Club activate their plans to start a world war, with the X-Men as their next targets. Will the X-Men be able to sabotage the club and prove their worth as mutants? Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Hank McCoy/Beast, and Warren Worthington III/Angel Antagonists: Sebastian Shaw/The Black King, Selene Gallio/Black Queen, Donald Pierce/White Bishop, and Trevor Fitzroy/White Rook After Credits 1: In a fighting cage arena in Canada, the candidate is called up to be facing the "Wolverine", a dangerous mutant with animal-extincts and sharp claws on each hand. The candidate does not know who the Wolverine is and the announcer even says Wolverine probably will not kill him because they restrained his claws. The candidate enters the cage and mutters, "Shit", when the Wolverine, without the audience seeing his face, pops out his claws. The screen turns black. After Credits 2: About ten years after the events of the film, Xavier is drinking tea in England, still saddened about Magneto's disappearance. Xavier is watching the television news and shows the world's full awareness of mutants. Xavier looks at the television firmly and Scott calls him on cell. Scott informs Xavier that he has finally found a safehouse for the X-Men. Xavier is brightened by this venture and Scott looks at the property... in Westchester, New York. Deaths: Sebastian Shaw/The Black King (due to his mass amount of mutant powers, the Black King kills himself) * Captain America: Super Soldier Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: It is 1941 and the whole world is at the throes of war. Young Steve Rogers wishes to do his part for his country and enlists in America's Armed Forces, but is rejected due to his small stature, despite his goodwill and strong-hearted spirit. However, Rogers receives an offer to the government's Super Soldier Project, in which Rogers accepts. When Rogers participates in the project, the Super Soldier experiment turns him into a super soldier known as Captain America. Rogers takes this advantage to fight in the war and stop the evil Nazi-backed HYDRA organization, who aims for world domination under their ruthless dictator, the Red Skull. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Wolverine, Dum Dum Dugan, and Peggy Carter Antagonist: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull After Credits 1: Rogers wakes up in what looks to be a hotel room and the radio is playing a baseball game in May 1941. A woman walks in to ask Rogers if he is doing well. Rogers catches on quickly, as he comes to the realization that Rogers has seen this game once. Rogers escapes this set-up room, where he is surrounded by unknown soldiers. Rogers runs out to find a modern-day Times Square. Nick Fury goes out of his car and several SHIELD agents corner Rogers. Fury reveals that Steve has been sleeping for almost 70 years. Steve does not say anything and Fury expresses his concern. Steve then remembers he promised Peggy that he would have a dance with her... After Credits 2: Steve is at a boxing gym in Manhattan, expressing his anger. Fury comes in once again to ask him when he is planning on getting back into the world and "catching up with the times". Rogers jokes that he has been asleep for 70 years and will not need sleep once more. Rogers asks Fury if he is trying to get Rogers back into the world. Fury then responds, "I'm trying to save it". Rogers looks at Fury and an Avengers teaser shows up, showing Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man, The Hulk, and Captain America himself being faced with a world-threatening danger; Loki. Deaths: Bucky Barnes (falls down a train after inflitrating a HYDRA train full of equipment of Red Skull's Tesseract plans) * The Avengers: Assembled Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: After the infamous god of mischief, Loki, steals the Tesseract containing one of the Infinity Stones, from SHIELD, Nick Fury calls upon the likes of the mightiest heroes around the world including the likes of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, and Ant-Man. The heroes form a team to help SHIELD fight the battle that they never could; to retrieve the Tesseract from Loki before he unleashes his army upon the world and uses the stone for sinister purposes. The team, who call themselves the Avengers, must put their differences aside and learn to work together to avenge the world... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Director Nick Fury, Agent Maria Hill, and Agent Phil Coulson Antagonists: Loki and The Other After Credits: The Other reports of Loki's failure at New York to his leader. The mysterious leader stays quiet, but from behind, looks very angry. The Other bows down and tells his leader that to challenge the Avengers is to court death. The leader then stands up and looks at The Other. It is revealed to be the mad titan, Thanos, who strikes an evil smile and kills The Other. Deaths: The Other (killed by Thanos for bringing back the news that Loki failed to reign New York with the army of Chitauri) Phase 2 * The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: The Hulk is revered as a hero to the public eye, even after all the destruction he and the other Avengers have caused in New York City. Upon getting off the radar, with the help of newfound companion, Rick Jones, Banner finds a home to reside in at Mexico City, where he lives peacefully with his beloved Betty. However, Banner finds of one of Banner's invented devices used by an old face; Samuel Sterns, who now refers to himself as the gamma, highly-intellectual Leader. Sterns manages to hurt Banner's closest companions, including Jones, and after taking it too far, Banner must come into the world as the Hulk once more. This war against Sterns leads Banner to a secret society known as the Freehold in the Arctic... Protagonists: Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Rick Jones, and General Thunderbolt Ross Antagonists: Samuel Sterns/The Leader, Carl Creel/Absorbing Man, and Leonard Samson/Doc Samson After Credits 1: A company known as the Wrecking Crew come to the Freehold to tear it down, as well as take away Doc Samson, who has gone crazy from gamma radiation and contains him to an unknown organization to get him tested on. The Wrecking Crew, before they tear down the Freehold, dig deeper into a hole seen inside the Freehold. They find an extremely powerful metal that helped the Freehold withhold such damage from the Hulk; Vibranium... After Credits 2: Thunderbolt Ross, after betraying the Hulk and joining forces with the Leader and resulting in a serious injury from the Hulk, makes a call... to Emil Blonsky, who is still alive. Ross admits his extreme hatred for the Hulk and makes a deal with Blonsky; the "thing" to aid Ross in waging war and killing the Hulk. The screen cuts to Blonsky, who is in one of Sterns's former labs in Arizona. Blonsky alters the gamma radiation serum, labeled "Red Hulk". Deaths: N/A * Thor: Ages Of Thunder Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Thor goes back to Asgard to court Loki's imprisonment and banishment to a hidden Nine Realms port. As King of Asgard, Thor must make a difficult decision on how to punish Loki for his crimes against Earth. Spending time with Jane Foster and his fellow Asgardians, Thor is sidetracked when several Asgardians have been either reported missing or deceased. At first, Thor questions Loki for this, but him, along with his allies, goes to hunt down Iduna, a goddess responsible for the Golden Apples, which help the Asgardians in staying youthful and keeping them alive in times of trouble. Iduna shows her true colors as Enchantress and sneaks her way past Asgard. Thor, as he has a long love history with Enchantress, must protect his kingdom from this mastermind and fight for his fellow brethren. Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral Antagonists: Amora/The Enchantress, The Executioner, Loki, and Midgard Serpent After Credits: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun are all at another end of the galaxy in Nowhere. They enter a palace, where they are holding the Mind Stone, which was previously seen to be empowering Enchantress's powerful magic. The Warriors Three are escorted by the intergalactic police force known as the Nova Corps, who escort them to the Collector, one of the eldest beings in the universe who revolves his life around collecting powerful artifacts and is deeply interested in the Mind Stone. The Collector pays the Warriors Three in new weapons and as they exit the palace, the Collector tells himself these stones are powerful and better not be left in the wrong hands. Deaths: Queen Frigga (killed by The Enchantress in an epic final lifestand for Frigga defending Asgard's temple) * Doctor Strange Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: A brilliant, but extremely self-centered surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange, has his life turned upside-down when he gets in a brutal car accident that leaves his hands fractured. Strange loses his fortune and everything he valued, becoming homeless. Hearing of rumors of a mystical healer in China, Strange travels to China to seek this healer and eventually makes ends meets with the Ancient One, the sorcerer supreme of Earth. Instead of just healing Strange's hands, the Ancient One gives Strange training to become a sorcerer. This unexpected venture dons Strange as the Sorcerer Supreme known as Doctor Strange. Strange is faced against one of the Ancient One's old disciples and Mordo puts his eyes on Strange. This is Strange's chance to embrace his mystical powers and defeat this tyrant from doing any other harm... Protagonists: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, and The Ancient One Antagonists: Baron Mordo and Kaecillius After Credits: Mordo, disguised as a civilian in the streets of New York, visits Brian Fetcher, the person who led Strange to the Ancient One in the first place. Fetcher is at his convo and tells Mordo that he took lessons from the Ancient One previously. Mordo then pulls out a magical whip and uses it to slaughter Fetcher, but Fetcher is brutally murdered. Mordo is visited by Justin Hammer, who tells Mordo that he has seen Mordo fight Doctor Strange and Hammer tells Mordo he is putting together a group of "powerminds" to oppose the Avengers. Mordo accepts the offer and the screen cuts to black... Deaths: Kaecillius (killed by Baron Mordo for failing to manipulate the Time Stone) * Iron Man: Valley Of The Spirits Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Tony is left in awe and post-traumatic stress after having to carry a nuke through space to save New York. Spending his recent days in an unhealthy invention of several Iron Man suits, Tony feels the demon inside with his alcohol addiction, which results in Pepper having to make business ventures for Stark Industries. During Tony's drunken rage, Tony publicly calls out the Ten Rings leader to Tony's house address. This leaves Tony's house in shackles and Tony loses some of his money. Tony flies out to China, where the Rings's leader, the Mandarin, has been reported to be. Tony, who faces his inner demons, must confront the Mandarin and put an end to the Ten Rings, but is forced to go through the most dangerous and horrific places on Earth; the Valley of Spirits... Protagonists: Tony Stark/iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye Antagonist: The Mandarin After Credits 1: Advanced Ideas Mechanics (AIM), the dangerous scientific organization in which Iron Man faced in his voyage to China, has a ship basing in New York go to an old abandoned yard. AIM base head tells his allies that this yard contains the most dangerous being Earth will ever witness. One of the other AIM agents open the yard containment to reveal MODOK... After Credits 2: HYDRA has retrieved the Tesseract from the hands of SHIELD. Deaths: Maya Hansen (killed by The Mandarin after Maya attempts to walk through the Valley to find Tony) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After the cataclysmic events in New York with his fellow Avengers, Steve Rogers lives in the nation's capital as he tries to adjust to modern life and befriends Sam Wilson. Working with SHIELD and the STRIKE unit along with former Russian spy and fellow Avenger, Black Widow, Rogers finds Fury and Widow sending a decryption key to an unknown source during a mission to stop one of Russia's convoy ships to the Middle East. Rogers finds out about Project Insight; a project funded by Fury to oversee threats to Earth before they even come. Questioning the risk of the freedom of the US, Rogers finds that Fury has been set up and that SHIELD has been compromised by none other than HYDRA, who have risen up from the ashes since World War 2. Rogers finds himself on the run along with Widow and Wilson and finds himself exposing an ever-widening theory, but he and his allies come face-to-face with dangerous soviet soldier, the Winter Soldier, a face from Steve's past... Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Director Nick Fury, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, and Agent Melinda May Antagonists: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Alexander Pierce, and Batroc The Leaper After Credits 1: Baron Von Strucker, the new leader of HYDRA and the one HYDRA gave the Tesseract to, studies its powers and is fascinated by the Infinity Stone in which the staff contains. Von Strucker tells his fellow HYDRA comrades that it is time for HYDRA to take a seat back and "let the show begin". One of Strucker's comrades introduces Strucker to the Artificial Intelligence they have been building together. The AI glows up and Strucker says, "How beautiful..." After Credits 2: The screen pans around the museum Rogers was at previously to obtain his old World War 2 battle outfit. Slow and dark music begins playing and many of Bucky Barnes's old memories are on display. The screen reveals Bucky, dressed in civilian clothes, looking at his own memorial and finally remembering who he is... Deaths: Batroc The Leaper (killed by the Winter Soldier for outliving his usefulness as HYDRA's number one hitman) and Alexander Pierce (shot to death by Nick Fury, as Fury puts an end to Project Insight) * X-Men: Brotherhood Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: More than thirty years after putting an end to the Hellfire Club, Xavier and is fellow X-Men, along with many new faces in the team, are settled in their newfound home in Westchester, New York. Xavier decides to use the mansion not only for a safehouse for his team, but for a school for young mutants to learn more about and control their unique abilities. While managing all this, Xavier spends his days using Cerebro to try and find Erik. This leads Xavier to finding Erik, who has don a helmet to disconnect himself from Charles's powerful mind. Erik has built his own secret mutant camp full of evil mutants. The X-Men find themselves at war with these other mutants, including Erik. With the help of long-lived mutant Wolverine, Xavier is forced to face his former friend... Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Logan/Wolverine, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Ororo Monroe/Storm, and Hank McCoy/Beast, Warren Worthington III/Angel Antagonists: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Emma Frost, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, and Pyro After Credits: Cassandra Nova, Charles's long-lost sister is seen living inside Charles's mind when he is using Cerebro with Hank... Deaths: N/A * Guardians Of The Galaxy Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Brash space adventurer and former Earth resident, Peter Quill, finds himself in the quarry of dozens of bounty hunters all over the galaxy, including six other intergalactic criminals, after he steals the powerful Orb, which contains the Space Stone, which is coveted by powerful Kree tyrant kown as Ronan The Accuser. Upon being imprisoned by the Nova Corp, Quill works with the six other criminals to make a grand escape and chase after Ronan to obtain the Orb before he uses its power for the mass destruction of the galaxy. This ragtag group of misfits must put their differences aside and fight for something that matters... Protagonists: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Charlie-27, Yondu, Drax The Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and The Collector Antagonists: Ronan The Accuser and Nebula After Credits 1: Rocket Raccoon is showing this new device he stole from Quill's; a 1980s music tape which contains classic Jazz. Rocket and Groot play the device and find the songs catchy, when Quill comes in and tries to get his tape back. After Credits 2: Inside the wrecked palace of the Collector's, something is thrown at the Collector. The screen goes to Howard the Duck, who is mocking the Collector for his wrecked palace, while drinking intergalactic wine. Deaths: Ronan The Accuser (after embracing the Orb, empowered by the Power Stone, Ronan kills himself in the process) * The Avengers: Age Of Ultron Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: The Avengers reassemble upon themselves after teaming up in Sokovia, Russia to take back the Tesseract from HYDRA. After this, the team encounters Justin Hammer and a couple other supervillains who seek the Tesseract's powers. Finding themselves at quick disadvantage with Hammer and his crew, Hank and Tony build an AI from scratch known as Ultron, an intelligent robot life that could provide useful for the Avengers in times of need, especially after New York. However, Ultron quickly turns to the dark side and turns on Hank and Tony. While the blame is put on the two heroes and the Avengers find themselves chasing after Ultron and two dangerous mutants fall into the mix, this year-long battle will determine the fate of Earth, as Ultron has one goal; human extinction. Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, T'Challa/Black Panther, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, The Vision, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, James Rhodes/War Machine, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, and Rick Jones Antagonists: Ultron, Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo II, Baron Mordo, Darren Cross/Yellowjacket, Amora/Enchantress, and The Executioner After Credits: The United Nations is holding a giant worldwide meeting, watching all the death and destruction that the Avengers have caused; in Washington DC, Uganda, Sokovia, New York, and all the major battles they have been in, most of them resulting from the creation of Ultron. President of the United States explains that Tony Stark and Hank Pym will be under question for Ultron's creation. After the meeting, the President meets with his secretary. The secretary gives him the Superhuman Registration Act, the act to supervise all superhuman under the government and only have them defend Earth when necessary. The President expresses his concern on whether or not the Avengers will agree; the secretary then introduces the President to Crossbones, who she tells will MAKE the Avengers agree... Deaths: Ultron (shut down by the Vision after the battle in Sokovia) and Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (sends himself into the Quantum Realm during the battle in Sokovia), * Tales Of The X-Men: Wolverine Release Date: 2015 Rating: R Story: Long before he met his family of mutants, Logan Howlett has lived ever since the fifteenth century, being in many major wars after discovering his bone-ridden claws and animal extincts. During the 1950s, Logan falls in love with beautiful mutant, Kayla Silverfox. Spending his life with her, Logan keeps his powers away from her to a minimum. However, Logan encounters Victor Creed, who has the same powers and extincts Logan does. Creed destroys Logan's life by kidnapping Silverfox and destroying his weak claws. Logan, angered at this matter, contacts old friend William Stryker into the Weapon X Program. The program gives Logan adamantium claws, making him known as the Wolverine. Trying to escape Stryker and escape the monster that they wished to make him earlier, Logan is on the race against time to find Creed and unleash the animal within... Protagonists: Logan Howlett/Wolverine and Kayla Silverfox/Silver Fox Antagonists: Victor Creed/Sabretooth and William Stryker After Credits: After managing to kill Silver Fox, Stryker walks away in the sunset covered in blood after encountering Logan once more during his final fight with Sabretooth. As Stryker walks away, a beautiful diamond-bodied mutant known as Emma Frost goes up to Silver Fox and closes her eyes. It is revealed that Frost is Fox's half-sister. Deaths: Kayla Silverfox/Silver Fox (killed by William Stryker in order to Stryker to obtain the Weapon X documents from being released to the public and under the knowledge of the US government) Phase 3 * Captain America: Civil War Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability for the Avengers after several events that have caused many innocent lives to be taken away and collateral damage; the Superhuman Accords is introduced and the Avengers must make a decision on how to act upon it. This status quo leads Captain America's new Secret Avengers team to draw down their team and divides the likes of Captain America and Iron Man; Captain America believing that the government cannot be trusted and that the Avengers need to work on their own freedom to safeguard the Earth, while Tony believes that the team needs to be under supervision and that his mistakes with Ultron are on him, making himself believe he needs to pay for the price of it. As the debate escalates into an all-out war between the two heroes and heroes are forced to pick a side, Barnes is found by Captain America and becomes a target by the government through the Accords; the Civil War begins... The Secret Avengers: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (double agent), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, and Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Pro-Accords: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, T'Challa/Black Panther, Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (double agent), The Vision, and Rick Jones Antagonists: Baron Zemo and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones After Credits 1: After T'Challa realizes his wrong in chasing down the Winter Soldier for killing T'Chaka, when it was really Baron Zemo, T'Challa agrees to put Barnes under cryogenic freezing to flush out Barnes's brain memories of HYDRA. T'Challa walks over to the window where Steve, the retired hero, is standing, looking out onto the Wakanda. Rogers warns T'Challa that if the government finds out Barnes is hiding in Wakanda, they WILL infiltrate him. T'Challa tells Rogers; "Let them try", as the camera zooms into a giant statue of a black panther, honoring T'Chaka's death and foreshadowing T'Challa's position as King... After Credits 2: Peter is at home after the battle in the Chemical Plants battle and is injured after fighting Captain America's team. Peter asks Aunt May for a band-aid and Aunt May asks what happened, in which Peter tells Aunt May he got in a fight with Flash Thompson from school. Aunt May tells him to win next time and Peter smiles. Peter walks into his room, shuts the door, and lights up the Spider-symbol onto the ceiling of his room... Deaths: Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (after Captain America disarms his bomb vessel in Wakanda, Crossbones attempts to kill himself and Captain America in the process, but ends up killing himself when Scarlet Witch manages to trap him inside a telekinetic bubble, along with 90 other Wakandans) and Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (killed by the Hulk during the Chemical Plants battle, causing Scarlet Witch to go into a blind rage and almost kill the Hulk) * Fantastic Four Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Reed Richards, a brilliant and charming scientist, presents a plan to the government that puts individuals in space to explore the cosmic rays that have recently visited Earth. The government, including NASA, scraps Richards's plan, and Richards's project does not go through, up until Richards assembles three other companions; Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm. The four go up to space in this dangerous journey and unexpectedly gets hit by the cosmic rays, nearly killing them. The four wound up back on Earth, where they all find out they have been struck with powers; Reed now has the ability to stretch his body long distances and go into a malleable state, Sue with the invisibility and project fields of psionic energy, Johnny being able to absorb flames, and Ben Grimm with super strength and a new rock-like appearance. The four decide to use these powers for the good of humanity and Reed puts his newfound family in danger when Reed is forced to deal with his harsh history involving Victor Von Doom, a power-hungry monster who seeks global domination and the upper hand of this team of heroes... Protagonists: Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sue Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Secretary Agent Franklin Storm Antagonist: Victor Von Doom/Victor Doom After Credits: Reed Richards has been called upon to a building in New York for a crucial meeting. The audience does not know who Reed is talking to, but Reed is telling the individual that he is interested in buying the tower. The camera zooms to Tony Stark, who is selling Avengers Tower after the Avengers broke apart. Tony then gives Reed the contract and as Reed is signing, they both learn they have a lot in common (the two have met in-between events of the film); they are both scientific geniuses and they are both charming. Tony jokes around that Bruce Banner used to be his "science bro", but he is gone now. Reed finishes signing the contract and they both agree they should meet up soon. Tony asks Reed what he would like to call the tower and Reed says, "The Baxter Building", with a paper-written plans of the tower layout, showing the F4 symbol... Deaths: N/A * Doctor Strange: Dark Dimension Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: Stephen Strange returns to the Sanctums of the world after a major distress call from Wong. Strange and Wong finds the real culprit behind Baron Mordo and the culprit who almost destroyed the Multiverse and put the entire universe at risk. Strange goes to the Dark Dimension, where the dark being known as Dormammu resides at. Little does Strange know, Dormammu is extremely powerful and kidnaps the Ancient One. Dormammu presents a grave threat to the pocket dimensions and could get his way to Earth. As Strange goes into an all-out war with Dormammu and the threat escalates to the possible destruction of the Sanctums, Strange must defeat this powerful entity before it is too late... Protagonists: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Wong, Jericho Drumm/Brother Voodoo, The Ancient One, The Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, and Rintrah Antagonist: Dormammu After Credits 1: Brother Voodoo, Rintrah, and Wong are practicing dance moves using their magic. After Credits 2: The Living Tribunal has awakened... * The Incredible Hulk 3 Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: * Guardians Of The Galaxy: Vol. 2 Release Date: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: